


Here comes the Sun

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian AU, Other, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars AU, Star Wars OC - Freeform, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Saanvi, a blind Seer alien, and their companion K8-D3, a repurposed surveillance droid, have recently escaped captivity from Smuggler Toombs. They're on the run unknowing that someone has already been sent after them.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Here comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been putting off writing my Mando OC AU stuff since the first season got announced but I've finally started brainstorming and I'm gonna give this a go. That being said I have no idea if/when this happens in our current Mando timeline so like don't even ask friend lmao. I might post a long character description/history if anybody starts to care about this series lol. Sorry chapter one is so short but I've been stressed and I promised I'd post something for Season 2 premier- more to come!

"Can you hear that?"

Whirrrrr

"Smell it?"

...beep

They chuckle.  
"It's a milk stand."

Virrrrrom

"Don't worry K8..."  
They gently tap the top of the droid reassuringly.  
"You just have to cause a little ruckus this time. I'll fill up the canister and we dip out of here."

They click their tongue for emphasis.  
"Remember, seven minutes."  
Scooting the droid off into the street they quickly duck behind some discarded crates after she's safely across.

Escaping in a cargo vessel onto a planet you've never heard of, with the most conspicuous surveillance bot you could find, seems like a good idea until you just can't ignore the hunger anymore. But anything is better than being trapped on Toombs' ship another second. It's been a week on this planet which is seven days too many, but there's talk of a large trade carrier landing early tomorrow and They will be on board when it takes off. Hanging around in one place too long is still risky, especially with all the resources those smugglers have to find Them and drag Them back kicking and screaming... 

He might finally make good on one of his threats.

They unconsciously rub a small scar underneath one eye.

Whiiiiirrrrrr...

K8 inches slowly towards the back of the intended stand making sure to keep close to the roofing and dried meat hanging up top, just like Saanvi told them. They wait as the droid timidly hovers inside until they hear the shop keeper grunt towards the back. 

"Damned womp rats!"

Goggles up, They wrap Their face just in case someone might recognise them from previous attempts around town. They don't notice anyone else on the street, aside from the shop keeper to the left but his breathing suggests he'll be asleep for a while longer. Carefully feeling Their way over the counter Saanvi gently opens the spout filling Their canister with Bantha milk as quietly as possible. They stop to take a quick swallow, grateful for the nourishment and top it off again.   
They tuck the canteen under their robes, out of sight from other thieving eyes and casually start down a corridor to their right, headed towards the edge of town. Like clockwork, seven minutes later K8 slowly descends next to them at the corner, the one directly behind the milk stand.

They tilt their head, nudging the droid gently.  
"I think we might finally have this down."

BOOOooooop

"No really, we make a pretty good team... I might decide to keep you after all."  
They chuckle.

BEEP

They slowly round several corners, subtly straightening their back when they notice the sound of faint foot steps in time with their own coming up behind them.  
Lovely

They turn towards K8.  
"Wanna ride?"

Boop-beep

They've fashioned loops and a small compartment on the back of their harness that she could click into as a carry-on for convenience, or a quick escape. After negotiating with their robes they tie the loose outer layer into pants trying their best to maintain a quick, casual stroll. As soon as K8 is adjusted and attached securely They take one last large breath and begin to sprint down the next corridor, rounding as many corners as they could manage without alerting anyone.

Villagers at the end of several stretches started making options slim. The footsteps were definitely following them. At the edge of town They chance it down a new side street they've not taken before. Dead end. There's a slow drop of water from one corner and all in all it's empty but they're out in the open. The footsteps haven't returned. They've either managed to lose them or they're screwed. 

Viiiirrrrrm

The droid pulls slightly to their right and Saanvi feels the faintest breeze. There's a decent sized crevice in the wall, they could both fit individually. It's time consuming but they're out of options if whoever is following them a still around.   
They go to move in that direction but before that plan could really be put in motion They feel the end of a blaster pressed decidedly against the nape of their neck.

"Warm... or Cold."  
They hear an honestly indifferent voice say from behind Them.

boooooop...  
K8 squeaks nervously.

"Mmm... the folks around here honestly don't seem to keep too many blasters on 'em..."  
They turn slowly, smiling; facing whomever had the gaul to corner them, fingers pressed firmly on one of the blades they keep at their thigh.  
"So I'm guessing this isn't about the milk?"


End file.
